


The She-Wolf Demon

by DeMoike



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Demon Powers, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoike/pseuds/DeMoike
Summary: Arya Stark was born with immense dark magic that was sealed deep within her. Her anger and rage long opened this power in her return to Westeros where nothing stands in completing her list. Until she crossed paths with the Dragon Queen, who might bring her soul back.(ONE SHOT- just testing this story. Don't know if I'll continue it)
Relationships: Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 196





	The She-Wolf Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress, I don't know if I'll continue, but if you got any ideas, I'm up for it. Enjoy

DEMON ARYA STARK  
“When did it manifest?” Bran asked calmly, looking at her with eyes, bearing wisdom beyond his years. Eyes that have seen what is not to be seen. How was it that those eyes that bore before her were the same eyes that looked at her with such joy. His question caught her off guard but that was no surprise since this was after all Bran. He knew everything, even the secrets she had buried and wanted to forget. Of course, he knows. She sat on the stone where her father sat a lifetime ago, polishing the great sword of their house as if it was a prayer to the Weirwood tree that stood before them. She looked at the white tree avoiding the gaze of her little brother who sat on his wheelchair and furs. Her focus turned to the red sap that stained the white wood. Red. Red was the color of blood and red was all she saw for many years.

“I think you should already know the answer to that, three-eyed raven” Arya answered breaking her chain of thoughts as she grinned. Bran, for the first time since they were reunited, smiled back. She can’t help but reminisce the time both of them were just summer children, running and playing around the castle grounds of Winterfell, innocent from the horrors of the world. A time long forgotten.

“I may be what you say, but I am also your brother, who worries for my stubborn older sister.”

Arya sighed, fidgeting with the snow on her fingertips. In truth, she doesn’t exactly know when it started to manifest. This was beyond her control or knowledge. Although there have been episodes where she has shown glimpses of what lies inside her, those were barely noticeable. This kind of power is dark, evil, and it scared her more so. As her anger and rage boiled inside her so does the power consumes her. It took her years to even grasp the reigns of it. The House of Black and White tried to beat it out of her, tried to control it during her time there, the faceless men worshipped her for it. They said it was death’s blessing over her, the chosen one. She scoffed at the notion; her power was a curse, not a blessing. She remembers the look on the Waif’s face as she stood on that bridge with a blade lodge on her side. She remembers how the Waif fell on her knees and bowed before her, as she slowly pulled the blade out of her as if it was nothing. The wound didn’t even spill blood, black flames pulsed around it and it was gone as if it wasn’t ever there. After that, the house of Black and White backed off her and from then on sworn themselves to her. She didn’t really care anymore at that point.

After she realized the capabilities of her powers, she became more cautious. Especially after what she has done with the Freys. Everything just flooded back to her. The memories, the anger, the sight of her brother’s body so violated, her mother’s decomposing body by the river. It was all too much. As if the thread that was holding the power inside her just snapped and she let go. She doesn’t remember much of what happened. She woke up the next morning, in the middle of the massacre and the destroyed keep. Unbeknownst to her at that time, she destroyed house Frey and the bridge of the Twins.

“I am not here to talk about me, Bran. What is it you wanted to speak of?”. Bran sighed and decided to drop the subject, much to Arya’s relief.

“I called you here because I want you to save the dragon queen’s dragon.” The smile on her brother’s face faded and reverted back to its stoic state. The three-eyed raven indeed.

“What?”

“Jon has led an expedition north of the wall, in hopes of capturing a white walker, as proof for Cersei to join the war against the dead.” Who in seven hells thought of this stupid idea, Arya huffed.

“Cersei is a mad bitch. An alliance with her is a chance for her to stab you in the back the moment you let your guard down.”

“That you are correct but I’m afraid Jon has already set his mind with the expedition”

“Then what does the dragon queen have to do with this?”

“Jon and his comrades will be surrounded by the army of the dead, the mother of dragons will come to their rescue, it is not clear but I saw one of her children fall from the sky.”

“If one of her dragons die...” Arya looked at Bran only to confirm what she fears. What could be worse than undead soldiers? An undead dragon that can’t be killed. Arya groaned; her fingers rubbed the in-between of her eyes. Great. Just great. She didn’t expect this kind of stupidity from her brother at all. She thought he was better than that. Well she did hear rumors about the thing between Jon and the Dragon Queen brewing. Arya sighed, nothing good ever comes when you use the sword on your crotch instead of your head.

“How long do I have?” She jumped from her perched rock and stood in front of her little brother.

“It will happen today.” Arya clenched her fists. “And you tell me this now!?”

“I believe in you, sister. Use the power you forsake for the greater good. You are our only hope.” Bran said sincerely, calming her down. She looked at him and sighed heavily.

“Then I must go now... before our dear brother gets us all killed.” Arya walked to the middle of the clearing. She breathed in and out, blanking her mind from the world and trying to tap at her hidden power.  
This would be the first time Bran would see his sister use her power in person. It was exhilarating to watch, the magnitude of power one holds. The air suddenly grew heavier as Arya stood still, a dark aura starting to form around her. Bran has seen a lot of things in his life especially being the three-eyed raven, but this was something else entirely. He felt fear, it has been a long time since he felt this emotion, not since he stared at the night king himself. He could feel the bloodlust, the anger, the rage, the cold. He is amazed by the control his sister was displaying. Then as if ice crawled up to his spine, Arya looked straight at him. Gone were the Stark gray eyes he was used to and was now replaced with a dark purple hue. A black spiral mark appeared on Arya’s forehead as black pulsing essence crawled on her face and arms. The black energy sparking around her as she tried to control the darkness.  
Then everything was silent. As if the whole forest cowered beneath the power of his sister. It was so quiet it was maddening. The calm collected features of Arya turned into something more sadistic. She grinned as she looked at Bran one last time.

“I’ll be back, along with the Night King’s head” Arya spat with venom.

Before Bran could say something, Arya soared to the sky, her dark pulsing energy formed big crow-like wings. Already far gone and heading towards the Wall.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bite of the cold was the first thing Daenerys felt as she flew on the back of her child. Never has she felt this kind of chill down her spine. If it wasn’t for her dragon’s blood, she would’ve already frozen in the winter wind. The snow grew heavier as she trudged farther north, passing the great Wall. Her breath hitched as she saw from afar the mass of the undead army. Dany cursed herself for letting Jon and the others to proceed to this suicide mission. She stared in fear but still urged Drogon forward, scanning the sea of the undead for the king in the North’s party. She nudged Drogon to go faster, followed by his two other siblings close behind. She circled the area, keeping her eyes open for any signs of life. There she saw them, atop a cluster of stones, surrounded by skeletons and blue-eyed freaks.

Drogon unleashed his fiery breath as they swooped down. The two dragons followed in unison and brought down a rain of fire. Rows and rows of the undead burned brightly as the three blazing dragons spewed their flaming breath. Slowly they were able to make a clearing where she can safely land. Dany landed Drogon while the two others continued their onslaught. The men saw her and immediately ran towards her. She waited for all of them to climb on board, but then she saw at the corner of her eyes, what could only be the Night King. He was staring down on her from above a higher ground. Those blue haunting eyes stared straight at her for a second. Then she saw him grab a crystal looking spear from one of their decayed horses. Her heart started to beat faster as she realized what he meant to do with the spear. Her gaze flew towards her unknowing children. Trying her best to will them out of harm's way.

With inhuman strength, the Night King launched the spear straight at Viserion.

“Noooo!” She screamed as she followed the trajectory of the spear. Then in that split second, the spear didn’t reach its mark. Dany let out a breath but she continued her gaze up to Viserion. Black wings. That’s what she saw. It was a person, a woman with black pulsing wings. She blinked a few more times, thinking that it was a figure of her imagination. The girl held the ice spear in her bare hand and reeled it back, pointed to the night king.

Black flames like essence consumed the spear. The girl threw it with such force, Dany’s eyes couldn’t keep up. Then at that moment, all the undead stopped moving. All of them just stopped and fell to the ground. There was no noise except the blowing of the wind. The dragon queen looked around her and saw the men all staring at the cliff. She followed their gaze and there she saw the Night King, impaled by his own spear, burning in black ominous flame.

“Such a shame, here I thought he was going to be a challenge” a voice came from behind them. It was a girl. She landed before them, her black wings disappeared as she put her hands on her hips, still looking at the burning body of the night king, unamused. Jon immediately drew his valerian sword followed by the rest of the group. The girl turned towards them. Dany felt the air grow heavier for some reason. She felt this sense of fear, different from night king but fear all the same and a sense of safety at the same time.

“That’s no way to thank the person who just saved your lives now is it?” the girl said, her dark purple eyes and malicious grin directed towards Jon. Jon stepped forward, his sword now almost at the neck of the girl who was not at all bothered by the action.

“Who and what are you?” Jon asked as he pressed the tip of his sword on her neck. The sadistic grin now replaced with something grim as she looked at Jon straight in the eye. Jon felt it, his hand started to tremble as his sword shook. He can feel his hands getting clammy as well as the chill that suddenly crawled up to him. Everyone in the group felt fear. Daenerys held on to Drogon tighter as she felt the atmosphere getting tenser and tenser. The night king was something to be feared but this was something else.

The girl touched the tip of Jon’s blade with two of her fingers. With a slight twist of her hand, she bent the metal as if it was nothing. Jon’s eyes widen as he withdrew his now bent valerian sword. They all took a cautious step back the girl stepped forward.

“I know I’m not one for what’s proper or not, but I think pointing your blade to your unarmed sister is not ideal at all, brother.” The girl laughed. Her laughter echoed through the silence, vibrating around the white snow. Everyone was on their toes, their grips on their weapons were so tight it could break. Then the silence broke as the other two dragons landed behind the girl, their spikes were all standing up, they were very agitated. Their mouths suddenly opened, ready to spill their hot burning breath behind the girl. With a loud roar, the dragons released their flames onto the girl, engulfing her in bright orange flames, melting the snow and ice around where she stood.

“Wait! Arya-“ Jon threw his sword and tried to reach up the girl, but he was tackled out of the flames radius by Mormont. He tried to claw his way out of the lock, he raised his hand as if trying to reach towards the flame, screaming his sister’s name. Daenerys watched on top of Drogon as Jon groveled on the ground. Did she hear him right? Arya? Wasn’t that the long-lost sister Jon spoke of fondly? After a few more seconds Viserion and Rhaegal stopped their attack, they stayed low and growled loudly. Mormont finally let go of Jon, letting him fall to the snow. Jon scrambled up to his feet and ran in front of the flames. He stopped and stared. Did he just lose her again? He fell on to his knees and watched the fire continue to burn.

“Well that wasn’t very nice, I just bought these leather” Everyone looked at the dying flames. Jon’s eyes widen as the girl slowly stepped out of the flames. Half of her face and her body burned. Her leathers were all scorched, barely leaving her covered. But she just stood there, still with that grin. As she continued to walk towards the group, black flames started to engulf her. Covering her face and arms. She stopped in front of the kneeling king in the North, crouching down to meet his gaze. The black flames disappeared and all the girl’s wounds weren’t there anymore, not even a sign of any burnt or blemishes. Dark purple markings crawled up to her body and covered her, it was like she was wearing a skin-tight suit. Her emotionless purple-hued eyes stared at the gray eyes of Jon.

“Arya is that really you?” Jon barely croaked out as he looked at the figure in front of him. Arya tilted her head to the side and offered him a smile. For a second there Jon saw her eyes revert back to their normal gray. He tried to stifle his tears as he remembered the sister he left from what seems like a lifetime ago. The smile that used to make him happy, made him feel like a bastard like him belonged somewhere in the world. He missed that smile, he missed his little sister. Jon tried to reach up and cup the girl’s face but she abruptly stood up, gone were her gentle smile and back the purple-hued eyes.

Arya turned her back to Jon and the group and slowly walked towards the dragons. The dragons were still on guard and continued to bare their teeth at her. The girl paid them no mind and walked until she was in front of them. With the rise of her hand, the dragons suddenly grew silent. The mother of dragons looked at the Stark girl in shock, even she cannot control her dragons as easily as that. The dragons lowered their heads to the ground as if bowing before the girl.

“What are you doing to my dragons!?” Daenerys growled in anger as she saw how her dragons bowed to submission. As if feeling her rage, Drogon leaped at the group and landed in front of Arya. His huge mouth just inches from the girl. Arya did not even flinch beneath the glare of the great black reptile. This woman is mad. Daenerys gripped the scale of her child as she stared down at the girl. Drogon screeched loudly, echoing through out the clearing. Just like what she did with the other two, she raised her hand and the black dragon seemed to calm down. Daenerys couldn’t believe what she was seeing, she has never seen Drogon be these compliant and submissive. The black dragon also bowed his head at the girl, leaving the dragon queen to dismount the beast.

With boiling rage, Daenerys shouted, “Stop! Let my dragons go!”. She strode towards the girl, her hand closed in a fist. The girl didn’t seem to pay her any mind, still staring at the three submissive dragons before her.

“I SAID LET GO!” Daenerys threw her body to punch the girl square in the face. But before it could even hit the girl, her fist stopped in mid-air. Her wrist held by the girl. The girl turned her gaze towards her and she felt getting consumed by the purple hue of her eyes. It was different. Not like her purple eyes, hers was dark, its as if staring at an endless void.

“Calm down, your grace.” The girl said as she slowly let goes of the dragon queen’s hand. She walked towards Drogon and gently held out her hand and placed it on top of his snout. As if all the tension and agitation now gone and the dragons are all calm. Daenerys watched in awe as the girl gently pets Drogon. The other two dragons bumped Drogon away from the girl, fighting for the girl’s attention. With the flick of her hand, the dragons all flew away leaving the mother of dragons alone with her.

“You must be the mother of dragons, Daenerys Targaryen. I have heard a great many tales about you, your reputation, and your beauty. Seeing that for myself, it’s safe to say why my brother would agree to go on this suicide mission” So this was really Arya Stark. The lost she-wolf of Winterfell. Daenerys could only stare mouth agape at the black-clad girl. She stood there watching the dragons fly, her arms crossed, the black marking still pulsing on her arms and forehead. She then turned around back to face Jon and the rest of the group.

“Arya? What is going on? Ho-how is this possible?” Jon tried to come up with words as she asked the she-wolf. “Where have you been all this time? Why are you here?” Arya looked at him then the rest of the group and finally to the dragon queen.

“Bran sent me here. He saw in his visions, one of your dragons fall from the sky.” The girl turned and looked up the cliff where she impaled the night king. “And I wanted to see for myself how great the night king was fabled to be. Too bad he didn’t live up to my expectations. Disappointment really.” Jon and the rest of the band were all too confused and shocked to even comprehend what she meant. Jon has never faced a stronger opponent than the night king, and here was her sister, who barely broke a sweat, killed the night king in just one shot.

“I guess my work here is done.” Arya turned to the group once more, her black pulsing wings appeared from her back again. “I will be seeing you back at Winterfell, brother.” She turned to Daenerys, “And you as well your grace, I believe that we’ll be seeing more of each other now that you are going to wage war with the south” Daenerys nodded.

“Then you should keep this in mind, Cersei’s head and the rest of those who wronged my family are all mine to take. And no one will stand on my way.” With that said, her black wings extended and she soared through the sky. Faster than any dragon can fly.


End file.
